Thank you, for everything
by Mercilessly
Summary: They were secret lovers. But, now in the midst of war, things are changing. These hidden feelings are now blooming, into bright, obvious feelings. This is the story of the romantic rendezvous of Naruto Uzuzmaki and Hinata Hyuga. What happened when eyes weren't on them? What will happen after the Fourth Great Ninja War?


**Chapter: 1 Decisions**

The sound of footsteps could be heard right outside her door. Other than that, silence was screaming from all corners of the Hyuga Compound. Laying in her bed, staring up at the sealing, nothingness. In her heart and in her life, its nights like these where she felt most alone. Her bed covered by purple sheets, of course, wrinkled by the weight of insomnia. They were bright and wonderful, just like her smile. Right above her bed, was a large window hugged by green curtains. It called to her. As if on cue, she sat up, violet eyes piercing through the darkness.

**_ Darkness_**.

She thought. Hinata slowly reached to open the window. With a creak, the mid-fall air grazed her arms. The crickets were speaking to one another. She smiled at the noise, but that quickly returned to a frown. The cool breeze was somewhat refreshing but almost nothing could calm her. Her posture was clearly the sight of discomfort. She sat closer staring into the black abyss.

Her eyes were searching, for anything; to fill her existence. Something was needed to fill the hole in her heart. She needed a light in her darkness. The Hyuga's being needed physical contact, emotional help, and everywhere in between.

**_ Light._**

Her legs now curled up into her chest as her hands soon cradled around them. She buried her face. Her back gave slow heaves, tears swelling up into her half closed eyes. She looked up; the night pulled her into its smothering hands. The heiress raised her hand, as she was about to grab onto black emptiness, a light appeared.

As if she was in the presence of a ghost, her eyes widened. The light looked holy, in the distance; she knew just who it belonged to. "N-Naruto-kun..?" she spoke in whispers. The soft voice leaped around the room. A figure rose to the window followed by opening the pane. In the distance, The Jinjuriki was about to do something, but she couldn't quite make it out.

With the wind now swaying the trees harder, she activated her Byakugan. Her vision enhanced by her inherited ability, now she could see he was shirtless, wearing nothing but boxers. She giggled at the sight of his monstrous bedhead.

His hand reached out the window, stretched as if he were grabbing the Moon. She gasped. In her perspective, it looked like they were reaching for each other. It made her smile. And she soon moved her hand, trying to clasp hands with the young man. It was now in the light. She realized that he was her light. He was what she needed.

Little did she know, the footsteps outside her room were getting closer. When she finally noticed her door had been opened, feeling a presence in the doorway. She jumped, turning around, back against the wall. Her nerves had been calmed when her eyes met her father's. "Otosama, you startled me."

He stepped closer, the moonlight now on his face. "Hinata, 'Let's now set free the light that was born between our tightly grasped hands. Dyed in amber colors of the sunset, the streets reflected sad light and shadows. Numerous threads of fate entwined, bringing us here. Everything starts now, from this place.'"

He spoke gently. Hinata gave a questioning look. It took her a minute to realize that he was quoting. She was about to speak before noticing he was staring at her cheek. Tears were still fresh on her red cheeks. Her nose dusted with a rose color and slightly congested. She sniffed, as she tried to wipe them away. Her father smiled at the obvious failed attempt at hiding her tears.

She saw this, for some reason it brought more tears to her eyes. Her chest heaved harder than before, happiness draining from the pit of her heart. She stood up, if you had not been looking at her face, you would have thought she was as calm as ever. Looking into her father's eyes, clouded with the tears of despair, she ran to him. Enveloping herself into his chest. He frowned, "Do you know what that means?"

She had completely forgotten what he said. Wide lavender eyes looked up staring at her surprisingly loving father, lost for words. He spoke again, his frown deeper. He didn't want to say he it, but he had to. Just like all dads had to say when the time came. Giving up their daughter to the man they loved. "You love him, I assume?"

Of course he already knew the answer. She pulled back, "You s-saw that?" He responded, "All Hyugas must know their surroundings at all times; you know that." She nodded in agreement, followed by the head of the Hyuga Clan continuing. "Hyugas are strong people. All throughout history they have obtained what they wanted. That is why we are the Hidden Leaf's most powerful clan. Now, another Hyuga must try to get what they want."

Hinata swore she could have heard a hesitant tone in her father's voice. "I understand." He loosened his grasp of his daughter's shoulders, turning to walk out the doorway. Before he turned to walk back to his room a whisper touched his ears. Barely audible, but he was able to make out what his daughter was saying. "Thank you, Otosama." The door closed as he continued down the hallway, with a smile on his face.

She peered over her shoulder, looking at the apartment window in the distance. The light was off but the moon light shined on the roof next to the window. He was sitting there, still looking at the moon. A sigh of tiredness escaped her lips. She stepped near her desk where her cozy jacket was. She looked at her books close to all the pressed flowers. The tears on her cheek had evaporated; her sad eyes now had a determined sparkle. She put on her jacket as she took a deep breath.

She abruptly leapt out the window.


End file.
